


Türchen 23 - Unter Freunden

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [23]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Zwei verlorene Spiele. Eine Bewegung, die man aufhalten muss, beschließt Thomas. Also betreibt er Ursachenforschung – und wird schnell fündig.





	Türchen 23 - Unter Freunden

**Author's Note:**

> So etwas kommt dabei heraus, wenn schnaf sich an einem Drabble versucht. Kurz kann ich nun mal nicht :D Das hier ist die älteste ungepostete Geschichte, die ich auf Lager hatte. 01.12.2011, sagt das Datum... Also ein bisschen über 6 Jahre alt. Und wieder einmal muss ich feststellen, wie viel sich seitdem verändert hat. :D (An kurzen Sachen habe mich seitdem kaum noch versucht...... :D)  
> Dann noch etwas Allgemeines: Mein Geschichtenvorrat ist groß, ich bin in Schwung - was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich den Kalender bis Silvester fortführe? (Ich mein, man muss sich ja an Traditionen halten. Und ich hab selten am 24. aufgehört.... :D) Ich kann nur nicht versprechen, dass es weiterhin so gut gemischt sein wird wie bisher - soweit ich das im Kopf habe (ich habe meine Dateien momentan nicht zur Hand und hoffe deshalb auch, dass ich nicht zu viel verspreche - ich habe zwar mehrere Geschichten in petto, aber ein paar sind zusammenhängende Sachen und ein paar andere Valentinstagsgeschichten...), sind da noch mehrere Augsburg-Sachen.

**Wortzahl:** 410  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft

~*~*~

Das zweite Spiel in Folge verloren. So schnell wurde aus einer Siegesserie eine Pechsträhne.

Holger und Thomas saßen nebeneinander auf der Treppe, hatten ihre Gesichter in ihren Händen versteckt.

„Is' scho' irgendwie komisch.“

Thomas schien an das selbe wie er gedacht zu haben. An den plötzlichen Umschwung.

„Mh...“  
„I' glaub, du hast Manu mit deinem Eigentor total verunsichert, d'rum lässt er jetzt wieder Bälle rein.“

Er konnte heraushören, dass Thomas das als Scherz gemeint hatte. Trotzdem war ihm die Erinnerung immer noch unangenehm.

„Ja...“

Anscheinend klang er nicht halb so scherzhaft wie Thomas, denn der fuhr ihm durch die Haare.

„Hey, war doch ned ernst gemeint. Du kannst da nix dafür.“

Holger schluckte.

„Doch.“  
„Red' dir ned so einen Quatsch ein. Wegen so einem blöden Tor lässt Manu sich ned aus der Ruhe bringen. Dafür isser zu professionell.“  
„Ja, wegen dem Tor vielleicht ned...“

Er ließ den Rest des Satzes unausgesprochen, erntete damit Thomas' volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wegen was dann?“  
„Wir haben uns nach dem Spiel ziemlich gezofft, unter anderen wegen dem Tor. Und dann haben wir uns getrennt.“  
„Wie 'getrennt'?“

Thomas sah ihn an, komplett ernst.

„Genau so, wie du denkst.“  
„Oh.“

Mehr sagte Thomas dazu nicht.

Dann hatte er anscheinend die Neuigkeit verkraftet.

„Aber daran kann's doch ned liegen, dass wir g'rad' alle Spiele verlieren!“  
„Klar, der Rest vom Team spielt au' ned so, wie se sollten. Aber da bin ned ich schuld dran.“  
„Eben. Und Manu dürft' die Trennung scho' verkraftet haben. Ist ja schon 'ne Weile her.“

Holger antwortete nicht.

„Holger? War da noch was?“

Der Angesprochene nickte, schluckte schwer.

„Er wollt' sich mit mir versöhnen.“  
„Und du... Boah, nee...“

Er wusste, dass Thomas verstanden hatte.

„Wann?“  
„Vorm Spiel gegen den BVB.“

Thomas schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Holger hörte nur, wie er ein paar Mal tief ein- und ausatmete. Dann ließ er die Hände wieder singen.

„Hau ab.“  
„Was?“  
„Hast scho' richtig verstanden. Du gehst jetzt zum Manu und sagst ihm, was los ist. Ich weiß ned, warum ihr euch getrennt habt und warum du dich ned versöhnen wolltest, aber wenn du halb heulst, wenn'd mir des erzählst, scheinst des au' ned so toll zu finden.“

Widerspruch war zwecklos, das wusste Holger. Deshalb nickte er nur und versuchte, die Tränen, die sich tatsächlich anbahnten, zu unterdrücken.

„Meinem Torwart tut niemand weh. Au' ned mein Lieblingsverteidiger.“


End file.
